mad_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Judas Michael Crow
Full name Judas Michael Crow Pronunciation Joodahs Mikahl Kroh Name Origin Parents were unknown and no one knows where his name came from. Titles The Laughing Demon Appearance Will add once pictures are done being edited. 'Symbol' Judas' symbol resembles a demonic face with a stitched mouth grinning and blank, white empty eyes. Zodiac Aquarius Personal Characteristics Birth Date: January 8th Birth Place: Unknown Reputation: Feared, except by those in the Laughing Demon Mercs. Fighting Style ( Which style suits your character best ? ) Means of Transportation The Laughing Demon's sand buggy and his own personal sand trike that Ashra built. The trike is built with three sections that are able to collapse down and store in the buggy for easy take down, storage of the trike and can be put back together in less than two minutes. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: (What already existing character is your character most like? Naruto Uzumaki? Homer Simpson? Eddy?) Desired Voice Actor: (What actor or voice actor in the real world would you like to play your character? Nicholas Cage? Will Smith? Ben Affleck?) Inspiration: (What already existing character, real world person, or other thing that isn't from your own universe inspired your character? Buzz Lightyear? Johnny Appleseed? Armenia?) 'Physiology ' Peak Human Endurance: Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Peak Human Strength: Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800ibs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than 1,000ibs (500kg).Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. SmackTalk ( OK ! this is my favorite part , you know how in a video game , before your characters fight theres a signature saying or action they do, heres where you can do that for your character, to make sure the enemy know exactly who there messing with ! ) Prefight : "Try not to hurt yourself alright?" Post fight: "Sorry, got carried away again." Biography There’s something about a person who is born to be a fighter, some sort of thing you see in all of them that makes certain people go crazy for that child’s life. Unfortunately for Judas this happened to him as well, then again most kids in this day and age had some sort of fucked up childhood. He and his sister were born to unknown parents, Mr and Mrs Crow, and as soon as that happened things went downhill. His mother succumbed to a sickness that left her body slowly dying. Old man Crow saw potential in his offspring and as soon as it was physically possible, began training Judas for battle. It was around his 8th year of life that the training began and by the time he hit 12 years old, he was already fighting with his father. Of course that also meant his sister followed the same fate as him, fighting like soldiers before their 13th birthday, mindless dogs following their father's orders as if he was their commander rather than their dad. What neither of them suspected was their mother dying or rather getting slaughtered by their father who just couldn’t stand taking care of his diseased wife any more. Harsh yes but that truth was one felt by a lot of people and when Judas’ father ordered him to eat his mother, all sense of normalcy decided to split off from him. He spent the next however many years fighting as a mindless being before finally snapping from the zombie like existence he was in and tried to kill his father. This didn’t work and the almost adult nearly died before his father escaped. Once recovered, he went off to find his father and exact revenge. On his travels he met his now traveling companion and started the Laughing Demon Merc group and hopefully through that he could find his father and earn cash to survive at the same time. He also found out that his father was ex-millitary and was kicked out for raping a higher up and nearly killing her while getting her pregnant. Approved By Category:Character Category:Characters